1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink composition and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, shift to aqueous printing inks has been demanded in order to reduce the emission of volatile organic compounds (VOC) from the viewpoint of improving work environment and preventing air pollution. Examples of conventional means for fixing an image formed using an aqueous ink include a method of fixing an image, which has been formed using an aqueous ink including a thermoplastic latex, by heating; and a method of fixing an image, which has been formed using an actinic energy ray-curable aqueous ink including a water-soluble monomer, a water-soluble polymer having a polymerizable group, or the like, by irradiating the image with actinic energy rays such as ultraviolet rays. Among these, an actinic energy ray-curable aqueous ink containing a water-soluble monomer is suitable for an inkjet method since such an ink has low viscosity.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-31372 discloses a polyfunctional acrylamide compound obtained by reacting a N-alkoxymethyl (meth)acrylamide having a specific structure with a polyhydric alcohol having two or more hydroxyl groups.
JP-A No. 2005-307198 discloses an actinic energy ray-curable aqueous ink composition containing a polyfunctional (meth)acrylamide compound having a specific structure.